


Christmas: Dreams Come True

by maddiec24



Series: Holiday Series [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mulder being Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: Walter and Alex at Christmas. Beware: Schmoop ahead.





	Christmas: Dreams Come True

Walter and Alex spent the next week getting to know each other again. They fell into a routine. Walter went to work again, and Alex spent the day recuperating. Walter fixed dinner or brought dinner home, they would eat, maybe watch a little television. Then they would go upstairs and make slow, easy love, because Walter was adamant that Alex didn't re-injure himself.

Walter thought things were going just fine. He had Alex back in his life, and he planned to keep it that way. On Monday of their second week together, Walter had come home and fixed dinner as usual. They were contentedly eating, Walter thought, when Alex blew. He threw down his fork and cursed luridly.

"Alex?" Walter asked, stunned.

"I fucking hate this, Walter. I feel useless."

"Where did this come from?"

"This comes from sitting here on my ass all day while you go out and work to support me. Then you come home and cook, too."

"Alex, you help. You clean, and do laundry. Besides, you should still be taking it easy."

"Bullshit! I'm fine. Walter, I feel like... like I'm being kept."

Walter got up and went to Alex. He put his hand on Alex's crotch.

"I would keep you, Alex, " Walter said, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex threw his hand off.

"This isn't funny, Walter. I'm serious."

"I see that you are. Alex, I never thought of it that way. If you feel it's time, I'll help you find a job. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm up to it, but who would hire me?" Alex asked, frowning. "You did say before that it had to be legal."

"Yes, it does. I'm sure there are a number of jobs you could do. Security, private investigation... you'd be good at those. Let me think about it, check around some."

Alex still looked unsure.

"Walter, it's just that I'm scared I won't be good at anything else."

Walter felt his heart flip-flop at Alex's admission. He reached out to take Alex's hand in his own.

"Alex, that's crazy. You were in the FBI. Didn't you go through Quantico? College? We'll find you something. And as for the cooking, I could teach you. Or, you could take a class, too."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a pain in the ass."

"That's okay. You're my pain in the ass." That finally made Alex smile. "It'll be fine, Alex. You'll see."

Over the next few days, Alex's mood started to brighten. He started to get out a little, and tried cooking, too. Walter taught him some of the basics. And Walter made some contacts about a job for Alex, too. He had a friend from 'Nam, Bruce Mosely, who owned a security/self defense type business. They didn't see each other that much, but talked often. Walter arranged to meet Bruce for lunch on Friday.

"Walter Skinner! Look at you! How long since I actually saw you?"

"Too long, probably," Walter said, laughing.

The two men hugged, then Bruce patted Walter's head.

"What happened here?"

Walter reached out and patted Bruce's completely bald head.

"What happened here?"

Bruce laughed. "I shave it, man. Chicks love it."

Bruce had always been a ladies' man. He was 6' 3", muscular, with dark ebony skin. He had been one of Walter's closest friends in Vietnam, and had saved his life a few times.

"So, what's up, Walter?"

"I need a favor. I hear your security and self defense business here is doing well."

"It is. Lots of insecure, defenseless people out there."

Walter laughed. Bruce always had a good, if not completely PC, sense of humor.

"Bruce, I have a friend, more than a friend, actually, and he needs a job. I think he'd be good on either end. He lost an arm a while back, but it hasn't slowed him down any."

"I hear that," Bruce said, chuckling. Bruce had lost his left leg from the knee down in 'Nam, but he still personally oversaw his business, including the self defense area.

Bruce looked at Walter.

"You in love, Skinner? You don't seem as uptight as usual."

Walter laughed.

"Yeah, Bruce, I think I might be. I've got it pretty bad for him. We... lost each other for a while, but this time I want it to work."

Bruce had been there when he lost Joey, and he had done what he could when Walter lost Sharon.

"I'll be damned. Never thought you'd settle down again."

"Well, with Alex, things are rarely settled, but we are trying. Bruce, one thing I have to be honest about. Alex used to operate outside the law. He's done some pretty bad things."

"What about now?"

"I told him for this, for us, to work, he has to go legit."

"That goes for me, too. I run a legal operation. Bring him over tomorrow morning, maybe around ten. We'll talk."

"Thanks, Bruce. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. I'm always looking for talent. Besides, if it works out, maybe I'll get to see more of you, Walter."

After lunch, Walter called Alex and told him about the interview. And to be ready when he got home so they could go shop for clothes.

"And let's go out to dinner, too, Alex."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I'll be home by five."

Alex was quiet all the way to the store.

Walter sighed. "What is it, Alex?"

"I feel guilty. You're buying me stuff again."

"So you'll pay me back when you get this job. Alex, money doesn't mean that much to me."

"Walter, I had enough money in foreign accounts to take care of both of us. But that son of a bitch Spender-"

"Forget about that, Alex. It's better this way. Now, we're here. Let's go in."

Once they were in the store, Walter ended up having to choose for him.

"Alex, you can't go to work in sweats all the time. Jeans will be fine, but you need some clothes."

While Alex sulked, Walter happily chose for him. He had picked up a few things when Alex first moved in, some basics. Now he picked out jeans, some casual khakis, dress shirts, t-shirts and polo shirts. He also got Alex dress shoes, and a suit, which would have to be picked up after the alterations were done.

They ate at a quiet little restaurant that Walter liked. Walter could tell Alex was nervous about the interview.

"Walter, what's he like, your friend? Does he know about me, my past? About us?"

"Slow down, Alex," Walter laughed. "Bruce is a great guy. He saved my life several times in Vietnam. Yes, he knows about you, although nothing specific. It's up to you what you'll tell him about that. And yes, he knows about us. He's willing to take a chance on you, providing you stay legit. You'll like him, Alex."

"Thank you, Walter. I never thought I'd get another chance. With you or a new life."

"I keep telling you it'll be all right. And Alex, I'm grateful, too. I lost you once. I don't intend to do that again."

Alex was quiet for a minute, then looked at Walter and said, "Walter, let's get out of here."

"Alex? Is something wrong?"

Alex leaned close to Walter and whispered huskily, "Let's go home. I need you to fuck me, Walter. Hard."

"Alex," Walter moaned. "You're killing me."

Walter paid the bill and drove them home as safely, but as quickly as possible. Once there, they rushed upstairs, throwing off clothes as they went. In the bedroom, Alex took off his prosthetic and got in bed, on his back.

"Fuck me, Walter. I want to see you when you come."

Walter's eyes darkened with desire.

"Alex, do you have any idea how sexy you look, lying there?"

"You don't look bad yourself," Alex said and reached for Walter's cock."Especially this." Alex started to play with him, but Walter moved away.

"Alex, I can't take too much of this. I want to be inside you when I come."

He held out the lube.

"Open yourself up for me."

Alex, green eyes glittering, held out his hand. Walter put some lube on Alex's middle finger. Alex, not taking his eyes off Walter, stuck his finger inside himself, slowly stretching his opening. He stuck another finger in, but that was all Walter could take. He barely took his eyes off Alex, quickly putting on a condom and getting on the bed.

"Alex, I want you so much."

"I want you, too."

Walter started to enter slowly, but as usual, Alex grabbed on to Walter and impaled himself. He gasped as Walter's balls slapped against his ass.

"Come on, Walter, fuck me like you mean it."

Walter did. He loved it when Alex was like this. He was gradually losing some of his insecurity, and as he did, he became more open in bed.

"Walter," Alex groaned, "I can't hold on much longer. Let me see you come."

Walter grabbed Alex's cock and started to help him toward climax.

"You come with me."

Walter came only seconds before Alex. Alex came, shouting Walter's name, shooting all over his stomach and Walter's hand. Walter climbed off the bed and got a washcloth and cleaned them up. He lay down and pulled Alex into his arms, giving him a loving kiss. Alex smiled.

"Walter, you look so fierce right before you come and then when you do, your face relaxes and you look... angelic."

"Me? Angelic? No. You're the one who looks like an angel, Alex. Your eyes go a dark, dark green and you have this incredible look of pleasure and pain on your face. You're so beautiful."

They drifted off to sleep, still in each other's arms.

Between a quickie in the shower the next morning, actually showering, and breakfast, they barely made it to their appointment on time.

Bruce's security business, Mosely Security, was located in a huge warehouse that had been partitioned off into offices and classrooms for self defense training. There was a shooting range located behind the main building. The place was busy, being a Saturday, there were lots of people taking classes.

Walter introduced Bruce to Alex, then Bruce showed them around. He explained all the different classes, some martial arts, some simple self defense. There was also a firearms training class. They taught safety above all else.

Then Bruce told them about his security business. They provided evaluations for people on how safe their home or business was. Then, they would set up security measures for them or recommend someone to do it for them. They also provided bodyguards. Bruce suggested to Alex that he might want to start with the classes, at first just observing. If he didn't think that was for him, he could move on to security. Alex agreed to show up Monday morning at 8 a.m. He thanked Bruce and then he and Walter headed home.

In the car, Walter asked, "Alex, is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"No, not really."

"Go to a movie, anything?"

"Walter, I don't really do that kind of thing."

"You don't like movies?"

"Before I moved in with you, I never even watched TV all that much."

"No, really?"

"I have never owned a television."

"You didn't watch TV when you were a kid? Sesame Street, cartoons?"

"My parents barely understood English. They never had one, either."

Walter thought about Alex as a child, unloved and abused by his father, imagined him living in a silent, joyless house. Was his mother affectionate to him? Did she comfort him? There was so much he didn't know about Alex. And Walter was reluctant to ask, sensing it was better to let Alex open up on his own. Then he realized Alex had spoken to him.

"Sorry, Alex, I drifted for a minute. What?"

"I said we could see a movie if you want."

"Let's just rent a video and watch it at home."

They got "Without a Clue," a Sherlock Holmes spoof with Michael Caine and Ben Kingsley, that was one of Walter's favorites. He and Alex watched it curled up together on the couch.

"Listen, this is my favorite line : `. . . Colonel Howard had been bludgeoned to death by a blunt excrement.'" Walter laughed and Alex looked perplexed. But Alex eventually got into it and by the end enjoyed it as much as Walter.

On Monday morning, Alex went off to his first day of "real" work. He just observed, getting used to the place, seeing how things were done. Bruce stayed with him as much as he could, and took Alex out to lunch.

At lunch, Bruce told Alex how good it was to see Walter happy, settling down with someone. Alex didn't know what to say.

"You know, he saved my life in 'Nam. The day I got my leg shot up. He put a tourniquet on it and carried me over a mile to get help."

"Walter doesn't talk a lot about that time, but he says you saved his life, too."

"It was a rough time. But Walter's always been a standup guy, always ready to help a friend."

"He's been good to me," Alex said quietly. "And I did some awful things. To him and to other people. Sometimes I wonder why he bothered."

"He cares about you. You can see it in his eyes. You just be good to him. Walter deserves some happiness. All right. Enough of that. Let's go back to work."

Walter had to grin at how excited Alex was about his job. Almost like a kid, Walter thought, all "Bruce says this" and "Bruce says that".

"So you think you'll like this job, Alex?"

"I think so. Bruce seems like he'll be good to work for, and the people there are nice."

They picked up a pizza for dinner. While they were eating, Walter kept smiling at Alex. Alex finally stopped eating and said, "What?"

"Alex, are you happy?"

Alex stared for a minute and then grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah, Walter, I think I might be. That's because of you."

"No, it's not. You could've done all this yourself."

"I couldn't have, Walter. I didn't believe in myself. You were the one who believed enough for both of us," Alex said softly.

Walter leaned over and kissed Alex, a slow sweet kiss.

"Alex, I never had a doubt."

"Liar."

Walter laughed. "Let's go see what's on TV."

"And maybe make out?"

"If you insist."

Walter flipped through different channels, stopping at a Christmas special. A little boy was playing with his present, a train set.

Walter said wistfully, "I would've given anything for one of those when I was little."

"You wanted a train set?"

"Yeah. I asked for one every Christmas for years. But there was never enough money. I usually got clothes, stuff I needed. Maybe one toy. Eventually I stopped asking. I realized it hurt my parents more to not be able to give it to me than it hurt me to not get it."

"I always got clothes. My father drank up any extra money we had. Some we didn't," Alex said bitterly.

"Is that why you don't drink?"

"Yes. I swore I'd never be like him. He should never have married or had a child."

"I'm sorry, Alex. That your childhood was like that."

"It made me strong. I was independent at a very young age."

"But no one deserves a childhood like that."

"You know, Walter, when he died... he did construction work, and he fell off a scaffold. He was drunk, of course. The priest told me I should forgive him. Forgive him, for beating the shit out of me nearly every day of my life, beating my mom... I told him I was glad. I was 14. He told me I would go to hell for that. I told him I'd already been there."

"Did things get better for you and your mom after that?"

"No. My mom found out a few months later she had cancer. They found it too late. She died right after I turned 15. I lived with an aunt until I finished high school. I was working my way through college when Spender recruited me. You know the rest."

"Alex, why did you go to work for him?"

"Walter, I never had much. It sounded like he was offering me the world. I guess it was a really easy sell for him."

Walter thought back to when he was 15. In high school, with good friends, with parents who loved him. And Alex was, in effect, on his own by then. If only he could make all that up to Alex.

"Alex, let's go to bed."

As if exhausted by the conversation they had, they undressed and went straight to bed, holding each other as they fell asleep.

The next day, Walter went back by the clothing store to pick up Alex's new suit. As he started in, he saw the same leather jacket he'd seen before in the window. This time, when the salesman asked, Walter told him yes, and had it gift-wrapped. Then he rushed home to hide it before he picked Alex up.

Walter was driving them home when Alex shyly asked if they could have a Christmas tree. Walter was a little surprised; Sharon had always put up a tree, a "theme" tree, not what he considered a "real" tree, like from childhood. After Sharon died, he didn't see the point.

"Walter? It's just that we never had one."

"Of course we can have a tree, Alex. A live one?"

"Could we?"

"Sure. Let's go find a tree stand and some ornaments."

They found a tree stand and lights, but then couldn't decide on ornaments.

"What did you have on your tree when you were little, Walter?"

"We usually made stuff, strung popcorn and cranberries, and we had some really pretty glass balls."

"Let's do that."

They picked out some red and green glass ornaments, and picked up popcorn and cranberries, then went to find a tree.

Alex wanted the first one he saw.

"Wait, Alex. You have to find one that's even all the way around. You don't want a bare spot."

Alex grew impatient with Walter searching for the perfect tree.

"I see a fuller one over here."

"Walter. They all look fine to me."

Walter finally decided on one, a huge, full tree.

When they got home, Walter got the tree in the stand and started putting lights on it while Alex was stringing cranberries and popcorn. Walter positioned the tree in front of the balcony doors and went to help Alex. They put the strings of cranberries and popcorn on the tree and carefully hung the glass balls. They were about to light the tree when Walter exclaimed, "Damn!"

"Walter?"

"We forgot a star for the top of the tree."

"Oh."

"Let's see what we can do. Aluminum foil, maybe?"

"Aluminum foil?"

"Yeah, that should work."

Alex watched perplexed as Walter went to the kitchen for aluminum foil and proceeded to make a very decent star for their tree. Then they turned on the lights. Alex gasped.

"Walter, it's beautiful. Thank you."

They stood in front of the tree, arms around each other. Alex was so easy to please, Walter thought. The simplest things made him so happy. Once again, he felt a sadness for the things Alex never had as a child.

Their contented silence was broken by a knock at the door. Walter went to answer it.

"Sir, it's Mulder. Could I speak with you please?"

Walter rolled his eyes, but opened the door.

"Yes, Agent Mulder, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to stop by so late, but I saw something that I hope you can clear up for me."

"What is that, Mulder?" Walter was in full AD mode now.

"Sir, have you been in contact with Alex Krycek? Is he threatening you in any way?"

Walter almost laughed. And he noticed Alex had retreated as soon as Mulder announced himself.

"Yes, Agent Mulder, I have definitely been in contact with Alex, and no, he is not threatening me."

"But . . . I saw you with him."

"Did I look upset? Scared?"

"Well . . . no," Mulder said, looking confused.

"There you go, Mulder. Alex is living here. We're in a relationship. That's all there is to it."

"But, sir. The past that you, that we, have with Krycek -"

"Is just that. The past. Now, Agent Mulder, we need some sleep, so if you will excuse yourself," Walter said, guiding him to the door. He knew he could expect an early morning visit to his office from Mulder, possibly Scully, too.

Walter went upstairs to find Alex. He was sitting on the side of their bed.

When Walter came in, Alex said quietly, "You know they'll never accept this."

"Alex, I don't care if they accept it or not. It's just how it's going to be."

Walter went to sit beside Alex.

"They could cause trouble for you, Walter."

"You mean at work? I don't believe they'll do that. And if they do, I'll just quit. Retire."

"Walter, I don't want you to do that because of me."

Walter smiled. "Didn't you give up your regular job for me? Aren't you doing just fine?"

Alex smiled at that.

"Yes, but Walter, your job is important. And you're good at it."

"I could be good at something else. We'll worry about that if it happens."

Alex sighed.

"All right, Walter. Look, I need your opinion of something. There was this guy I knew at the shelter, Jack - "

"I met him. Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering, do you think Bruce might hire him? He would be good in the office. Bruce is always complaining he needs someone to organize everything, since Beverly left."

"Why don't you bring it up to Bruce? I'm sure he would meet with Jack. Only, is Jack . . . "

"`Legit'? Yeah," Alex said, teasing now. "Jack was never bad like me. He lost his job and his wife left him. He just sort of gave up. I'd like to help him if I can. He was always nice to me."

"You know, he's why I waited for you to come back that night. He said you'd probably be back."

Alex reached out to Walter.

"Then I owe him really big, huh?"

Walter said seriously, "I think we both do. Listen, Alex, have you thought about what we're going to do for Christmas? Did you want to go somewhere?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I'd rather just be here with you, but if you want to go away . . . "

"No, I'd like to stay here, too. I was thinking, maybe we could make dinner here, and invite Jack to eat with us."

"That's a good idea. Let's do that. But Walter, there is something I'd like for us to do."

"What, Alex?"

"I want us to volunteer for Christmas dinner at the shelter. I'm pretty sure Jack will, too."

"Alex, that's a great idea. I'd love that."

When Walter picked Alex up the next afternoon, Alex was bursting with news.

"Walter, you were right about Bruce. He's great. We went down today and found Jack. Bruce hired him on a trial basis, but I know it's going to work. He even got Jack a place to stay until he's back on his feet."

"Yes, I know, Bruce is like that. He'd never admit it, but he's a softhearted guy. Alex, are you happy with your job there?"

"I love it. I think for now I'm sticking with the self defense area. I really enjoy that."

"I just want to know you're happy."

"That's something I'll have to get used to. No one's ever been concerned about whether I'm happy."

"Alex, everyone deserves to be happy. And I intend to make sure you are."

Alex was quiet until they got home, but as soon as they were inside, he was all over Walter. Walter maneuvered them to the couch.

"Alex, where do you get your energy? Didn't you work today?"

"Sure, but I feel great. Let's go upstairs."

"Alex, I'm an old man. I don't know if I can keep up with you."

Alex put his hand on Walter's already hard cock.

"Yeah, you feel old," Alex said, laughing. "Come on, old man, let's fuck."

Alex ran upstairs with Walter chasing him. Alex started stripping off his clothes as soon as he got in the room. Walter had other ideas.

"Wait, Alex. We're not teenagers. Let's take our time."

Walter kissed Alex slowly and thoroughly, then helped him finish undressing. Alex did the same for Walter, finishing up by taking Walter's cock in his mouth and causing Walter to moan loudly. Once again, Walter stopped him, then dropped to his knees in front of Alex. Walter took Alex's hard cock in his mouth, causing Alex to groan and look at his lover with awe.

Walter laughed around Alex's erection, then stopped to ask, "Did you think you were the only one who could do that?"

"No, but I - " Then Alex shrieked as Walter took him all the way in his mouth.

"Jesus, Walter! You're going to make me come."

"I thought that was the idea," Walter said, laughing again.

"Not yet!"

Walter turned serious then. He kissed Alex fiercely, then nipped and sucked his way down Alex's neck. He stopped when he got to Alex's nipples, which he spent a generous amount of time on. He licked and sucked and bit until Alex's eyes glazed over and he could barely stand. Then Walter went back to his neck, whispering roughly in Alex's ear.

"Alex, I want you so much. I want you inside me."

Alex froze, then looked at Walter, a look of awe on his face again.

"Walter, you want me to . . . "

"I want you to make love to me, Alex.."

Walter reached into the drawer in the bedside table for the lube and a condom. He took Alex's hand, spreading lube on his fingers. Then he leaned over onto the bed. Alex hesitantly reached out, carefully inserting a fingertip. Walter looked back at Alex.

"Alex. I won't break. You won't hurt me."

Alex pushed his finger in deeper, moving it around this time. He wanted so much to make Walter feel good, to feel the same intense pleasure Walter always gave him.

"This feels so good, Alex," Walter said in a voice thick with desire. "Put another finger in me."

Alex did, and Walter started to push back against them.

"Walter, you look so fucking hot when you do that. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Alex. Make love to me."

Alex quickly put on a condom and lubed his aching, rock hard cock. He positioned himself and started to push slowly into Walter.

"Walter, you okay?"

"God, yes, Alex, come on. I want you inside me, all the way. Please . . . "

Alex started to push in again, moaning at the sensation of being in Walter's wonderfully tight ass. When he was in all the way, he started thrusting, slowly at first, then faster as Walter encouraged him.

"Walter, I'm going to come soon. Touch yourself, make yourself come for me."

Walter needed little encouragement. He pumped his cock. He started to come, ass tightening on Alex as he did. Alex came with a scream, collapsing on the bed beside Walter.

"Walter," he said breathlessly, "That was so intense."

"Mmm. It was great. It felt so right."

"I just never thought that . . . that . . . "

"That I'd want you to make love to me? Alex, what have I been telling you? It's not just about me. I want it to be good for both of us."

"It is, Walter. You're the only one who's ever treated me this way."

Walter cleaned up and then kissed Alex softly.

"Get used to it, Alex. Let's go to sleep. Old men need their rest."

At work the next day, Bruce was talking with Alex and Troy Gardner, another instructor, Bruce's unofficial second-in-command. He reminded them about the Christmas party he had planned for Saturday night.

"Alex, you tell Walter he better come with you. I expect to see more of him now that you're working here."

"Yeah, Alex, you'll come, right?" Troy asked.

"I'll see if Walter wants to."

Bruce told him, "Don't worry, I'll call him. He'll come."

Just then, Jack came up with a question for Bruce, and Troy and Alex headed for their next class.

"You know, I'm glad you decided to stay with the classes, Alex. It's been hard finding instructors who know what they're doing."

"I like this. A lot more than I thought I would."

"A lot of people don't. They'd rather be doing security checks."

"Or be bodyguards?"

"Oh yeah. We get a lot of crazies who apply for that, who apparently think they're in a movie. By the way, thanks for recommending Jack. Things had gotten so disorganized since Bev left, I never thought we'd get them straight."

"I owe Jack. Someone helped me when I needed it, so I wanted to do the same for someone else. Look, I've got a class, so I'll see you later."

On Friday, Alex borrowed Bruce's car and went to cash his first "real" paycheck. He also went shopping for Walter's Christmas present. And hoped he hadn't made a mistake with his choices. He went home to hide them before going back to work.

When they got home that night, Walter mentioned that Bruce had called him about the party.

"Alex, why hadn't you mentioned it? Do you not want to go? Or maybe you want to go by yourself? I'll understand if you do."

"No, Walter, it's . . . wait. I wasn't sure if you wanted to, you know, be seen there with me."

"Alex, I'm not ashamed of our relationship. I spent way too many years trying to be what others wanted. I don't care who knows. I'd be proud to go with you, if that's what you want."

"Ah, Walter. I'm the one who'd be proud if you'd come with me."

"Good. And by the way, I told you Mulder wouldn't cause trouble for us. He and Scully paid me a visit that next morning. Mulder still doesn't understand it, but I think Scully actually does."

"But she doesn't approve. Not of me."

"No, but like I said, she accepts it. And she'll help Mulder to."

"I'm just glad it's going to be all right for you. I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"Alex -"

"Yeah, I know. It's the past."

"Exactly," Walter said, smiling. "You're learning. Let's eat and get to bed. We need to go shopping tomorrow for Christmas dinner. Did you invite Jack?"

"Yes. He said he'd come."

"Great. Now what are we going to make?"

"If I'm going to help, nothing complicated."

"Okay. How about a baked ham? My mom used to make that for Christmas dinner, with this brown sugar glaze. And you could do mashed potatoes, and what else could we have? Brussels sprouts?"

"Ugh, Walter."

"I happen to like Brussels sprouts."

"Green beans, or those tiny green peas, maybe?" Alex asked hopefully.

"All right, Alex." Walter smiled. "What about dessert? Pecan pie? Fruitcake? It is Christmas."

"Not that nasty, dry fruitcake, Walter."

"No, this is good. You don't bake this. It has, let me see, graham cracker crumbs, condensed milk, nuts, coconut, candied cherries and that chopped fruitcake mix. Icebox Fruitcake. My Grandmother always made me help her with it. You'll like it."

"We'll see. Could we have chocolate cake? Please?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. You make a list while I find something to eat."

They went shopping the next morning, ran some errands, then spent the afternoon doing chores around the house until it was time to dress for the party. It was a casual party, Bruce said he wanted everyone to be comfortable. Walter was wearing a tan sweater and jeans, but Alex was having a hard time deciding.

"Alex, hold on a minute."

Walter went to the spare bedroom and came back with a box.

"Try this."

Alex opened the box, and pulled out a beautiful dark green sweater. He looked questioningly at Walter.

"It was going to be one of your Christmas presents, but I came up with something more original. Put it on."

Alex put the sweater on.

"What do you think, Walter?"

Walter smiled at Alex and went over to hug him.

"I think I was right. You look gorgeous in it. We should finish dressing and get going."

Walter was amazed when he got to the party. He saw a side of Alex he hadn't seen even when Alex was an agent. As soon as they walked in, people came up to Alex, saying hello, how great it was they could come. Alex happily introduced everyone. Walter met Troy, and Leah and Luke, who were also instructors. He said hello to Jack. And he met Helen and Dave and James, some of the security people. And of course he saw Bruce.

"Walter Skinner! Told you I'd see more of you now that Alex works with us! This is Zoe," Bruce said of a stunning, tall brunette at his side. "Zoe, meet Walter and Alex. Walter's one of my oldest friends, and Alex just started with us."

"Hi. Nice to meet you two. I'm going to get a drink. Make Bruce behave while I'm gone."

"I see she's got your number," Walter laughed.

Bruce laughed too. "Couldn't help myself. She's smart *and * sexy. I need good conversation, too. You guys enjoy. I'll catch you later."

Troy came to drag Alex off to settle some question. Jack walked over to Walter.

"How's it going, Jack?"

"It's going great. I owe you and Alex big."

"Well, I wish I could take some credit, but really, it was all Alex."

"Well, I appreciate it. And the invitation to dinner."

"We're glad to have you. Can't guarantee how good dinner will be, though," Walter laughed.

"Oh, Alex says you're a great cook. Don't let me hold you up. Mingle."

Walter stood there watching Alex with his friends. Alex had friends. Apparently it made a difference when people had no preconceived ideas.

They stayed late at the party, then went straight to bed when they got home.

"Did you have a good time, Walter?" Alex asked sleepily.

"I had a great time, Alex. Your friends are nice."

"`My friends.' Yeah, they are nice.`Night, Walter."

"Good night, Alex."

The few days until Christmas flew by. On Christmas Eve, Walter and Alex went to bed early.

As soon as Walter knew Alex was asleep, he crept downstairs to play Santa. He smiled to himself, pleased at how much he was enjoying doing this for Alex. He had spent several lunch hours happily shopping for Alex. He'd already gotten the jacket, but had been unsure of what else to get for his lover. He knew Alex needed some type of appointment book or organizer for his job. Walter had passed by the Palm Pilot devices with a shudder, knowing that would be too painful to consider, for him as well as Alex. He finally decided on a nice, leather bound Day Planner.

Walter had also gotten Alex a Christmas stocking. He'd felt a little silly about that one, but he had a lot of fun finding things to fill it. He hung it from the bar, and placed the other gifts under the tree. Walter sat watching the tree lights, which Alex refused to leave turned off, and thought about how different this year's holiday would be. He still had trouble believing it was all real. Alex was there with him, and they were in a healthy relationship. Walter quietly went back upstairs and snuggled up to Alex, thankful for this miracle.

Alex awoke early, thinking how happy he was, and how he needed to get downstairs to get Walter's surprise ready. He checked to see that Walter was sleeping soundly, then slipped downstairs.

Alex had also worried about what to get Walter. He'd found a practical present, a gorgeous brown sweater, but couldn't think of anything really special for Walter. Then he thought of Walter's reaction to the train set they'd seen on television. Alex thought it might be a silly idea, but he wanted Walter to have this one special thing he'd never gotten as a child.

Alex happily went to work assembling the tracks, which turned out to be only slightly easier than building a car bomb. He ran the the track around the tree, noticing his gifts as he did. How long had it been since anyone had given him a present? Alex set the train on the track, then hung his last gift to Walter on the tree.

Alex went back to bed and lay their staring at Walter until he woke up. Walter smiled and reached for Alex, giving him a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

"Merry Christmas, Walter."

"So, you want to get up and have breakfast?"

"No. Presents first."

Walter laughed at Alex's firm answer.

"Okay then, let's go."

Walter put on his robe and Alex put on sweats and they headed downstairs. Alex stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Walter, wait here for a minute."

"What's going on?"

Alex smiled. "Just play along."

Walter waited while Alex went ahead. In a minute, he told Walter he was ready.

Walter walked into the living room and saw Alex standing by the tree looking - nervous? Then he heard the whirring noise from the train and his eyes flew open wide. Walter went over and stared in amazement at the train.

"Alex, this is for me?"

"Yeah, but it was dumb, right? I knew it was a dumb idea. I'll just- " Alex said, looking down.

"Alex. Shut up."

Walter went over and held Alex's chin up to face him.

"Alex. This is the best, most perfect present I've gotten in a long time. The fact that you knew I'd wanted this as a child, and you got it for me . . . that's so sweet," Walter said with tears in his eyes.

Alex smiled up at him, still unsure.

"You really like it?"

Walter smiled back at him.

"Yes. I really like it."

They got down on the floor and played with Walter's toy until Walter said, "Alex, go look on the bar."

Alex came back with his stocking.

"Walter, this is for me?"

"Yes. Go ahead, see what Santa left in your stocking."

Alex laughed as he sat down beside Walter. He reached in the stocking and pulled out a handful of chocolate and a bottle of cologne.

"Does Santa think I like chocolate?"

"Well. Maybe a little."

Alex pulled out more chocolate and a bottle of lube. He held up the lube.

"And what was Santa thinking when he put this in my stocking?"

"Santa was thinking he deserved a treat for Christmas, too."

Alex snorted laughter as he opened a chocolate bar and took a bite.

"Here, have some while I get your next present."

Alex handed Walter his present, and Walter pulled out his sweater.

"Thank you, Alex. It's beautiful."

"It'll match your pretty eyes."

"My eyes aren't especially pretty, but thank you."

"They are. They're this beautiful chocolate brown. And they get even darker when you come."

"Alex, you're bad. Open your next present."

Walter gave it to Alex, who tore into it like a kid. He pulled out the Day Planner.

"Thank you, Walter. I needed this. Or were you trying to tell me that I'm disorganized?"

"No, smart ass, I figured you needed it for your job."

Alex laughed as he stood up.

"Okay, Walter. Here's your other present. I didn't know if I should do this, but I did anyway."

Alex held out his hand and Walter got up. Alex pointed to an ornament on the tree, a new one. A sterling silver heart with "Our First Christmas" and "Walter and Alex" engraved on it.

"Oh, Alex," Walter said shakily. "This by itself would have been enough for me." He pulled Alex into his arms. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I thought you might think that was goofy. But . . . I've let myself start to hope that we could have more than just one Christmas together."

"We can, Alex. We can make this work. Here, you have one more present."

Alex opened his last present. As he pulled the jacket out, mouth open and eyes shining, Walter said quietly, "I knew that your old one had about had it, and you look so good in it . . . for a long time, after . . . the balcony, I could smell leather and get hard, thinking of you."

Alex's eyes darkened.

"Walter?"

"Yeah?"

"Smell this."

Walter laughed. "That's not really necessary."

"Seriously, Walter, this is really nice. I love it."

"Let's sit. I need to say something to you."

They settled on the couch.

"Alex, I tried so hard to forget you. I figured I had my revenge, that would be the end of it. But the thought of you stayed with me, just like after we were first together. I know we have some bad history - and that's definitely an understatement - but Alex, I mean this. I'm already clear in my mind about you. I want you in my life. Now and always."

As Walter said this, Alex had gone from laughter, to fear, and finally, tears.

"Alex, don't cry."

"Ah, Walter. This is just . . . I can't even put it into words."

"Try."

Alex took a deep breath.

"When we were together the first time, I didn't have any hope that it would work. I figured at best, it would be great sex. And it was. I thought at first, here's this sexy AD out to get laid. Which I could get behind. But even though it was supposed to be casual sex, you didn't treat it - me - that way. And Walter, that was the bitch of it. For the first time, I'd found someone I thought could finally care for me, and there was no way I could have you. And when Mulder figured out I was working for Spender, it hurt so bad to leave. And then Mulder's father. Scully's sister. The digital tape. I knew for sure you'd hate me then.

That night, the night before Tunguska, I didn't know what you would do to me, but I knew I would deserve it. I was just going to take it and live with it. But I ended up pretending for a while that you really wanted me."

"I'm so ashamed that I treated you like that, Alex."

"Like you keep telling me, that's the past, Walter. I don't hold it against you."

"Come here, Alex," Walter said as he stretched out on the couch. Alex lay down beside him, with Walter's arms around him.

"I love this, Walter." Alex murmured. "I haven't felt this safe in . . .ever."

"I love this, too."

They lay together for a while, then Walter told Alex they needed to have some breakfast, then start working on dinner.

"We need to make the cake so I'll have the oven free later for the ham. If you'll start breakfast, I'll get the living room cleaned up."

Alex gave Walter a kiss and headed off to the kitchen. He was almost done when Walter walked in, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Walter, if you'll finish up here, I'll get dressed."

After breakfast, they got to work on the chocolate cake. Walter had mixed up the fruitcake on Monday, explaining that it needed time for the flavors to mingle.

Walter asked Alex to mix the cake while he did the icing, which had to be cooked. They left the cake layers and icing to cool while they were at the homeless shelter.

Jack was already there when they arrived. All three reflected on the last time they'd been here; how things had changed since then.

Walter was reliving that day when he looked up to see Alex, never imagining he would be back there today with the same man beside him.

Jack was thinking how grateful he was that he could be there giving a little back. He thought about how his mother always said, when you do someone a kindness, it always eventually comes back to you.

Alex was just amazed. He would never have pictured himself doing something like this. But he was there, with a man who loved him, and he actually had friends now.

Their time there flew by, and soon they were all done.

Walter and Alex went home to start on dinner. Alex was going to pick up Jack later. Walter put the ham in the oven while Alex iced the cake.

Walter had a shower while Alex started the vegetables. When Walter came back, he was wearing his Christmas sweater and jeans. Alex whistled.

"You look so good, Walter. Good enough to eat."

Walter laughed and walked over to give Alex a kiss.

"Hey, you taste good, too. Good enough to -"

"Why don't you go have your shower now? A cold one."

"Walter, sometimes you're no fun," Alex pouted.

"We'll see if you still feel that way later tonight."

Alex came back to the kitchen wearing a white dress shirt and tight black jeans.

"Talk about good enough to eat," Walter said.

"Uh-uh, Walter, we have work to do."

They worked companionably, stopping for the occasional kiss, until it was time to go get Jack. Alex slipped on his new leather jacket and walked back to Walter.

"Here, Walter, smell this before I go," Alex said, smiling wickedly.

"Alex, you're cruel. And you're a tease, too."

"I'll make it up to you later."

"I'm counting on it."

Walter was taking the ham out of the oven when Alex got back with Jack. They came in talking.

"Jack, that's a great idea. I bet Bruce would go for it."

Walter met them in the living room.

"Jack, glad you could be here," Walter said, shaking his hand.

"It's good to be here. It's been a while since I was glad to be anywhere. My life has really turned around."

"Yes, I know. That's true for me and Alex, too."

"Definitely," Alex said, after putting their coats away.

"Do you want a drink, Jack?"

"I'll get it," Alex said. "Jack? A drink? Or we have Coke, tea, water."

"I'll have tea."

"Let's move to the table. Jack, tell Walter your idea."

"Well, there's this volunteer organization, located near the shelter. They help to reeducate people for other jobs. People volunteer to come in and share what they know, computer skills, whatever. I was asking Alex if he thought Bruce would let me take off one afternoon a week and Saturdays to help. And maybe Bruce and some of the others could help out, maybe lecture if nothing else."

Walter agreed.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure Bruce would do it. He's always telling me how thankful he is that his business took off like it did. He's glad to help out."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I told Jack that he's got the office running so well that Bruce could spare him. He managed a huge office before, and he's already got us in shape."

"Well, I'm thankful to be working again, and I want to do something to help other people who need it."

"Really, you and Alex should talk to Bruce. He'll be glad to help. Right now, let's eat. Alex, if you'll set the table, I'll work on getting the food to the table."

When they were ready to eat, Alex glanced at Walter and then said, "Jack, would you mind if Walter said a blessing?"

"No, I don't mind."

Walter smiled at Alex and bowed his head.

"Lord, we are thankful for this food. We are thankful to be sharing it with one another. And we're thankful for all the blessings you have given each of us. Please provide for and protect those not as fortunate. Amen."

Jack looked at all the food.

"Walter, Alex, this all looks great."

"Thanks," Walter said. "Do you cook, Jack?"

"I can cook basic stuff, and I'm really good at Italian dishes. After I get settled, you guys can come to my place for dinner."

"We'd love to. I love Italian food."

"Mmm," Alex said. "Lasagna. My favorite."

"And manicotti," Walter added.

"I do both of those. My mother was Italian. She taught me."

As the meal wound down, Walter got up to get dessert. Alex asked for chocolate cake, of course.

"Come on, Alex. Try the fruitcake."

Alex made a face, but tried it.

"Actually, this isn't bad. Chocolate cake's still better, but it's okay."

"This is good," Jack said. "You made this, Walter?"

"Yeah. My grandmother's recipe."

They had their coffee and dessert and talked for a while, then Walter drove Jack home while Alex started cleaning up. He had the food put away and the dishwasher almost loaded when Walter got back. Walter helped Alex finish, then they settled on the couch.

"I'm tired, Walter."

"I know. We had a big day. Lie down."

Alex put his head in Walter's lap. Walter slowly stroked his hair.

"Mmm, Walter, that feels good."

Alex had unbuttoned his shirt to get comfortable, and Walter's other hand strayed to Alex's chest. He started to play with Alex's nipples and Alex started to chuckle.

"What?" Walter asked.

"Is Santa ready for his treat now?" Alex purred, rubbing his cheek against the beginnings of Walter's erection.

"And I thought I was tired. That's the effect you have on me, Alex."

Alex laughed.

"The effect seems to be mutual."

"You're just so sexy, Alex. You have this gracefulness, this sleek, catlike thing."

"You're sexy, too. Those broad shoulders. And you have a great ass."

"Broad shoulders, yeah. But your ass is perfect."

Alex continued to teasingly rub against Walter's now hard cock, then reached up to undo Walter's pants.

"Alex, take your shirt off first."

"Okay. You too."

Walter took Alex's shirt off for him, then unbuckled his prosthesis and took it off. Then he took his own sweater off.

"Sit back down, Walter. Wait, you don't really need these either."

Alex tugged Walter's jeans and briefs down. Then he kneeled and started to lick Walter's cock. He used his hand to play with Walter's balls.

"You know, it's times like this I really miss my arm. I can't do everything I want to do at once."

Walter gasped as Alex touched a particularly sensitive area.

"You're doing just fine, Alex."

Alex laughed.

After a few minutes Walter told Alex to get up.

"Your turn," Walter smiled.

Alex got up and let Walter finish undressing him. Walter stopped to kiss Alex and lick and suck the sensitive area on his neck under his ear. Then he reached down to stroke Alex's cock. When Alex started to moan, Walter stopped.

"Alex, would you bend over the arm of the couch for me?"

Alex smiled and went to do it.

Walter got on his knees behind Alex. He licked and nipped at Alex's buttocks before spreading them apart to dive in with his tongue. Alex's body reacted as if he'd touched a live current. And he shrieked.

Walter asked sweetly, "You like that, Alex?"

"God yes. Do it some more, Walter, please."

Walter went back to rimming Alex, thrusting in and out with his tongue. He was rewarded with more shrieks and thrashing about.

"Ready for me to fuck you, Alex?"

"Yes!" Alex hissed. "I want you in me now."

Walter got the lube and condom and prepared them. Alex gasped as Walter entered him completely in one long thrust. Walter moved in and out quickly, making Alex groan and curse.

"Oh, shit, Walter, I love it when you fuck me like that."

"Alex, this feels so good. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Walter reached around and grasped Alex's cock, roughly jerking Alex off. Alex came with a yell, Walter following a few seconds later. As soon as Walter recovered a little, he grabbed his discarded underwear and cleaned them up. He and Alex collapsed on the couch.

"Alex, that was unbelievable. That's how I wanted you the night you got stabbed. You looked so hot and sexy lying over the arm of this couch."

"Yeah, it was unbelievable. I love it when you're like that."

"I just love lying here with you. You being here is a miracle to me, Alex."

"Walter, this has been the best Christmas I ever had. You make me feel so cared for. So loved. Do you know how amazed I am by all this?"

"I'm pretty amazed, too, Alex. And since New Year's is coming up, I suggest we finally forget the past and agree to a fresh start."

"A fresh start. I'd like that, Walter."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made. Jack Rivers, Bruce Mosley and other original characters belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to Bertina for beta. And I forgot to thank my husband for the title of the Thanksgiving story. And in this story, for coming up with a movie Walter would like. By the way, when I was writing this, I envisioned Jerry Doyle as Jack, and Ving Rhames as Bruce.
> 
> This is dedicated to the great fanfic writers who have inspired me.
> 
> First published: December 22, 2002


End file.
